1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling wireless network device for network connectivity, and in particular to a method of enhancing the reception quality of the mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
When the user utilizes the mobile communication device, the mobile communication device can wireless communicate through the base station. For instance, the mobile communication device can wirelessly connect through the 3G signal emitted from the base station. In general, the signal strength of the communication signal of the base station might be affected by the external environment (such as: decoration, device, wall, or other shelter) and changes in different places. Even more, When the mobile communication device positions on the boundary of wireless network space covered by the base station, the signal strength of wireless network signal received by the mobile communication device from the base station might be weaker.
Thus, when the user utilizes the mobile communication device in motion, the signal strength of the signal form the base station received by the mobile communication device might vary as the positions. The user has to change the position of the mobile communication device, remove the mobile communication device from the shelter, or adjacent the angle of the mobile communication device, so as to enhance the strength of the wireless network signal received by the mobile communication device. In such condition, the user cannot easily control the position of the mobile communication device with stronger signal strength.
In addition, the built-in antenna of the mobile communication device has to newly search the nearby signal of the base station as the motion of the user and connect with the base station. In such situation, the power consumption of the mobile communication device is rapid.